


A Chorus of One

by sleepyqueerboi



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Bittersweet departure, Canon Trans Character, Gen, Sailors, Sea Shanties, Trans Male Character, glint is a fishing cat tabaxi, hurricane is a tiefling, leaving your found family of old sailors to go on an adventure, melancholy singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyqueerboi/pseuds/sleepyqueerboi
Summary: Hurricane's leaving to go on an adventure. His last night should be memorable.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	A Chorus of One

The last night that Hurricane spent with his family was a night he would never forget. The sea was calm, as the boat slowly sailed back to the docks, and the rest of the crew were sat around, silently drinking from tin cups and glass bottles. It was the perfect night for a song.

Hurricane had never started a song before, it was usually customary for the captain or the first mate to start a night of shanties, and although others had absolutely started up different songs once it was decided that it was a singing night, Hurricane was still nervous to be the first. 

With a deep breath, Hurricane started tapping the rhythm with the heel of his boot, quickly gaining the attention of the rest of the crew. Glint was the first to join in on the rhythm, using the small drum he always brought with him for this exact purpose, and as Hurricane began to sing, the entire crew was tapping along.

_Kind friends and companions, come join me in rhyme  
Come lift up your voices in chorus with mine  
Come lift up your voices all grief to refrain  
For we may or might never all meet here again_

_Here's a health to the company and one to our lad  
Let us drink and be merry all out of one glass  
Let us drink and be merry all grief to refrain  
For we may or might never all meet here again_

The swell of the chorus always filled Hurricane's entire being, and this time was no different. In fact, he was filled with more than the regular sense of belonging, as without hesitation the entire crew changed the words to fit him. It was heart-warming, and Hurricane couldn't stop the shy smile from growing on his face, especially as Glint began the second verse.

_Here's a health to the dear lad that we love so well  
For his wit and his courage, sure none can excel  
There's a smile on his countenance as he sits beside me  
There's no men in this wide world as happy as we_

_Here's a health to the company and one to our lad  
Let us drink and be merry all out of one glass  
Let us drink and be merry all grief to refrain  
For we may or might never all meet here again_

The boat was nearing the docks now, perfect timing for the next verse as Hurricane sang it. The sun was beginning to rise, and Hurricane knew that he would be leaving the village as soon as he stepped off this boat. This song was like an goodbye, full of emotion that none of the sailors were willing to express in spoken word.

As Hurricane set foot on the docks, his heart was mellow, and torn. He was excited to travel, but now it had really sunk in that he was leaving. A strong paw was placed on his shoulder, and Hurricane looked over to see Glint standing next to him. 

"Ye better return with the greatest of tales, lad," Glint spoke, offering a paw, which Hurricane clasped in his own hand. 

"Aye, I'll bring ye all an adventure that'll make even yer hair curl." Glint barked a laugh, before ruffling Hurricane's hair.

"I be lookin' forward to it, lad." 

_Our ship lies at anchor, she's ready to dock  
I wish her safe landing, without any shock  
If ever I should meet you by land or by sea  
I will always remember your kindness to me_

_Here's a health to the company and one to our lad  
Let us drink and be merry all out of one glass  
Let us drink and be merry all grief to refrain  
For we may or might never all meet here again_

Now, Hurricane stands, on the hill outside the village, taking in the beautiful sunrise and the smell of the salty sea air one last time before he begins his adventure. He turns, and begins to walk away from his village for the first time in 17 years, and as he does, he's singing to himself. 

"Let us drink and be merry all grief to refrain, for we may or might never all meet here again."


End file.
